More Than Friends
by sg
Summary: Can a boy & a girl be more than just friends? If so, why can't that happen between Serena and Darien? If they love each other, why?!
1. Chapter One: Reluctance

Author's Note: Hope I didn't make many spelling errors ^.^

*More Than Friends*

Chapter 1

by sg

Serena looked at her wrist watch. Her eyes widened, and her mouth formed a small O as she 'read' the watch. Five past eight. She knew she shouldn't have agreed! That weird guy was just too much trouble to handle. But he seemed so happy when she said yes. And now, here she was, standing by the beach and the little cabins like an idiot.

"Fourty minutes late . . ." she whispered, hugging herself as the evening breeze started raising, becoming colder. The wind waved her blonde hair as she kept looking around, as if expecting him to show up around a corner. Two more minutes passed. "That's it!" she said allowed, unaware of how loud she was and started walking along the long row of cabins. 

But then she stopped. And looked at the sunset. So beautiful, she thought. It'd be better if he'd just show up though . . . David wasn't such a bad guy, she thought, trying to bring a smile to her own expressionless face. But instead, it turned into a sad grin, as if pleading. 

He may be one of the goofiest and funniest guys in high school, but he wasn't ugly nor horrible. If she would keep thinking of him, she might even stay there forever. . . or at least until he'd show up. Fourty minutes late for our first date! Serena thought. That thought replaced the good thoughts about David with doubts in no time. 

What was she doing there? I'm on a date with David. Serena answered her own question. But why? She was positive he only gone out with no more than five different girls throughout all the school years. They did last longer than she would imagine; how could someone be ever so attached to a guy like that?

Ugh, I don't want to be here! her mind seemed to shout. But David promised and he isn't that bad . . . the good part of her protested. 

Serena, being sixteen, went in high school. Her grades were low, but high enough to get her through the tenth grade. She wasn't a popular girl, but did hang out with the popular ones once in a while. She just didn't consider herself as one of them; mostly because she didn't think she was good enough. On her first day in high school, Serena expected to see preppy, rude and mean Populars (that's what they called themseleves, she found out later). But no, they weren't. In fact, they were quite nice. She experienced a lot with them, having done things she had never even thought of. 

Not being popular, Serena still was asked out a lot. It was April, a hot spring month in California. And the beach was just a great place for not just swimming or tanning, but also going on dates; of course, if you plan on having fun more like friends.

Sighing, Serena turned away from the bright orange, yellow and purple setting sun and turned around, oposite of the orange path that the sun had created. Sad, she walked toward one of the cabins. Sand got in her shoes, but she didn't care much. Suddenly, she heard a deep voice call out. . . her name?

She turned around, not sure if she heard right. "Serena!" David called, waving and running up to her. He wore a sleeveless blue tee shirt and black sport shorts. "I'm so sorry. . . " he panted as he was close enough to her and stopped.

"What kept you so long?" Serena was curious. She felt some anger building up in her. She was afraid it'd burst out if he would give her a lame excuse. "You're late," she looked at her watch then back up at him, "Fifty -five minutes."

"Yeah. . . I got held back." He explained shortly, looking down at her with his brown eyes. Against the sunset, Serena thought, he does look kind of sexy. But then, she shook that horrible thought away. And reminded herself that she wasn't on a date with him because she liked him -- as a boyfriend. She just liked him as a plain friend.

"That's a lame excuse." Serena said, managing to hold back the anger that started to cool down. "What were you held back on?"

"Umm, Rika and I were supposed to go for an ice cream tonight, since it's Saturday." He explained, not much of a help to Serena. Serena looked at him suspiciously, giving him a look that asked 'Who's Rika?' David immidiatly understood, or thought so anyway. "My little sister."

"Ohh. . . how old is she?" Serena asked, nodding. She brushed her blonde hair off her face but the wind kept bringning more of it. 

"Uh fourteen." He answered. "Well, what do you wanna do?"

He looks so serious, Serena thought. Then sighed a sigh of relief and happiness. For once! They started walking along the shore, Serena still thinking. She was curious and asked the question that she asked every other guy who asked her out. "Why do you want to go out with me, David?"

He looked at her, a 'why?' expression on his face. She looked back down, her eyes locked on the wet sand as they kept on walking slowly. She was cold, she realized. Then she felt something around her shoulders. David. He slid his hand around her shoulders and pulled her closer. He was warm. . . probably running down here, she thought.

"Tell me," Serena reminded him after about two minutes passed. She had decided not to mention anything about taking away his hand from her fragile body -- ahem -- shoulders.

He thought for a moment. "I like you." 

"Why?"

"Well . . . because you're cute, intriguing. . . "

"It's getting late, David. I should probably head back to my house. You were quite late, so . . ." Serena started. 

"Does that mean you're inviting me to your place?" he asked innocently. David smiled at her, almost laughing from his own joke.

"N -no." she answered cautiously. Serena didn't even smile. She hoped she hadn't hurt his feelings. He wasn't just funny, but he was also extremely sensitive. "I should really go back home."

He sighed. He pulled her closer until there was no way he could pull her even more closer to himself. Serena shrieked and let out a short, small squeal of pain. "Ow! David, you're -- hurting me. . . stop."

He realized what he was doing and quickly let her go, stepping away. "I'm sorry, I usually do things without even knowing it." Aww he looked so innocent.

"It's okay." she whispered, hugging herself hoping to shield herself from the wind. "I better go. It is getting late and . . ."

"But it's Saturday. . . why so early?" David said in a pleading voice.

"I'm sorry, but I have things to do at home, David." Serena looked back at him, pleading. Only her plea was different from his.

"Oh . . . okay then." His voiced rose. David stepped closer to her. "I'll walk you, is that alright?"

Actually, no. Serena felt like saying. Right now, she felt more like telling him to leave her alone. She didn't even want him to know where her house was located. "Umm. . . No thank you." She replied.

"Oh." David said and walked away without even saying good -bye. Serena didn't feel good. 

"O -okay, call me then . . ." her voice trailed off when she realized what she was saying. If her parents caught her speaking to a guy on the phone she'd be in trouble. In fact, they rarely let her go out on dates; only when they'd consider her date a good, good enough -for -you guy.

He stopped abrutply. Turned around. "What?" and then as if she repeated the words, he quickly added happily. "What's your phone number?"

He ran up to her. Uh -oh. She shouldn't have said that. But now she couldn't deny her own words. Then she reluctantly gave him the numbers of her own phone. David repeated them until he more than memorized them. He'll add it into him Diary probably, Serena thought. Strange guy. Can't believe mom and dad thought of him as normal.

After getting the seven numbers, he ran off, leaving her alone by the shore. He waved before disappearing arunf a corner. She waved back, plastering a fake smile on her face.

She was nearly thankful to her parents for being so strict. Yet, she hated them for it. Maybe tomorrow, on the phone, she'd break up with him. Now she couldn't even find a good reason for going out on a date with him. Feeling pity for him wasn't a good reason, she realiazed.

And just like that, she walked off in the direction of her house. While walking, she enjoyed the sound of the waves and the salty aroma in the air. Coming up to a cabin labeled nineteen, she opened the door while it squeaked in response.

"Mom?" Serena called. Instantly, her nose was filled with a strong aroma. She breathed it in. Smelt like flowers. Siren. Was it the name? She closed the door behind, the squeaking sound drowning away just as slowly as she was closing the door. "Mom?" she called again.

"Hey, sweetie." came a response. "We're getting ready to go home. Wanna go now or come with us?"

"Umm, I'll go now." Serena called back, deciding quickly. 

She lived in a two -story house actually. Along with her parents, of course. That cabin was just a little house her father owned. She opened the door again and disappeared behind it. It was dark by the time she was there. She wasn't afraid to walk on those streets alone anymore. California wasn't quite the safest place but she was used to walking at nights. Pulling out a chain of keys from her pocket, she stuck one of them into the key hole, after figuring out which one it should've been since there were so many on her key chain. This door did not squeak as she opened it. Taking off her shoes by the door, she stuffed the key chain full of keys back into her shorts pockets.

Serena turned on the lights first in the hall then everywhere else. She hummed a tune to herself as she opened the refridgerator. Pulling out a bottle of Seven Up, she closed it and walked over to the counter to get a glass. Getting the drink and the chips ready, she let herself fall down on the couch and watch the television. Then grabbed the bag of Doritos and Seven Up from the coffee table, she clicked on the channel changer until she found the right one.

Her parents showed up about fifteen minutes later, carrying a bag each.

"What are those?" Serena asked out of curiosity. She acted like an innocent little child around her parents, but in school she wasn't that person. She was her real self. Acting so innocent in front of her parents was easy for her. But being herself was even easier. She tried her best to seem like she has a normal family and was able to go out like everyone else. Her parents told her she couldn't go out on a real date where you actually kiss, until she was in twelvth grade, which meant two more years of annoying waiting. 

"Groceries." replied her dad, setting the sac down to the floor. "'Cause we seem to run out of pop and chips almost every day." He joked. Serena gave a little laugh in response and got back to her food and television.

She totally forgot about David even after she went to sleep. Thinking of her biggest crush, she fell asleep. She felt so warm and secure thinking of him, she fell asleep minutes after pulling on her covers. It was past three a. m. when she finally quit dreaming about him.

Rrrrrriiiiinnngg!!!

Serena groaned as her hand fell carelessly on her pink telephone. She opened her eyes wearily and looked at her clock, which sat on her bedside table. Twelve fifty -six, it read. Who would be calling me this . . . late . . . ? she asked herself as she picked up the phone lazily. 

"Hello?"

"Hi. . . is Serena there?" said the voice on the other line.

"This is her. Who is this?" She replied, trying to wake herself up more by rubbing her eyes continuously.

"This is Molly. Hi." Molly replied happily. "Did I wake you up, Serena?"

"Yeah . . . actually you did."

"Aww I'm sorry." Molly said, trying to sound as weak as her best friend. "Guess what?"

"What . . ? Do I wanna know?" Serena asked, still rubbing her eyes after sitting up in her soft bed. 

"Yes!!" Molly exclaimed, startling Serena whose hand covered her ear automatically.

"Could you say it a little louder?" Serena shouted back sarcastically. 

"Sorry." Molly replied quickly. "Now guess what!" 

Molly was her best friend, ever since middle school. They told each other their biggest secrets, helped each other out and always were there for each other in good and bad times. Molly Baker was a redheaded girl, less popular than Serena but not a reject. She knew everything about Serena; things Serena told her, and things she figured out on her own. In any way, they were more than best friends. They were more like sisters.

Serena got more excited about this. She straightened, ready to hear the news, gossip, or whatever Mols was talking about. "What?"

"Melvin just called me! And so --"

"Melvin?! Ugh, Molly, I still can't believe you actually like him!" Serena smiled to herself, imagining her best redhead with a geeky-type guy, holding hands while sharing ice cream sundae. She laughed secretly.

"Anyway," Molly continued quickly. "And so did Darien."

"Darien. . ?" Serena whispered, her eyes widening while scimming through her wall full of photos. "Oh -- w -why? What'd he say?"

"Well, he asked me to ask you something because you kept ignoring him in school and wouldn't even listen - why? - so here I am. Right after he called." Molly explained, her voice rising and falling.

"So what's the question, Mols?" Serena couldn't hide her happinness very well. Molly probably noticed that since she began to quickly say it.

"He asked me if I could ask you if you'd go out with him --"

Serena froze in silence, ready to speak but no words coming out. She didn't even know what to say. Finally, after struggling, she got her voice back. "Oh."

"So what's your answer, Serena?" Molly waited impatiently.

"Uh . . . a no." Serena answered. She couldn't possibly go out with Darien Shields! Could she? She already did once, and didn't quite like the experience. 

"Then tell him, so he'd leave you alone." Molly replied, in a sad voice. "I don't know why you wouldn't give him another chance, Serena . . . I really don't."

"Oh, Mols, I just can't. If you'd be me, you'd sure understand, but. . . I won't." She sighed. "Just tell him to bug off if he calls again."

"Here. Say it yourself." There was a click on the other line and silence for moments.

"Mols -- you there?" Serena said, holding the phone with both hands now.

"Hello?" Serena heard a deep voice on the other line. She gasped. Mols couldn't do that. . . could she? Molly knew that Serena wouldn't go out with Darien anymore but she was still willing to try and hook them up. If only Molly knew that everything was going to waste, Serena thought.

"H - hello?" Serena repeated after gasping for some air. She already knew who it was on the other line. She'd recognize that voice anywhere and anytime. "Darien?"

"Yeah. Serena?" Darien said. 

He was talking so nonchalantly. Serena tried to do the same. But she knew she'd fail as many times as she'd try. But, following Molly's example, she was willing to try again and again. "Yeah." Bingo! "Uh, where's Molly?"

There was silence for a moment. No Molly. "Molly?" Serena called. "Mo - ols?" Still, she didn't reply. "Uh, I guess she isn't here."

"So. . . Serena." Darien started. 

"What?"

"You're not gonna tell me to bug off?" He asked innocently. Serena gasped. He listened to the whole conversation?! What the . . . Molly! Serena growled silently. That Molly. . . 

"Uh . . . how much have you heard, Darien?" Serena asked.

"Umm. . . " he thought for a moment. There was a deafening silence. And then, "Like, ever since Molly started talking about me -- us -- me, I mean."

So he isn't doing it so easily either, Serena realized. How much did he want to get back together? As much as she did, or more? And then there was a question Serena had already answered reluctantly: should she go out with him again? Give him another chance? 

"Oh."

"It was stupid of me to ask Mols a question like that, wasn't it?" he asked out of the blue. "You probably think I'm too scared to ask you myself, huh?"

Serena reclined on her pillows and turned on the television and quickly turned it down. "N - not really." She winced at that answer. What did he think? Did he think she wanted to go out with him? 

"Ok, good."

The conversation was over in about half an hour. Serena felt sleepy and, stopping Darien in the middle of his sentence rudely, said good-night and hung up. She was sleepy enough to not understand half of what he had said. And right after putting the phone back, she drifted off to sleep. If Darien ever called that night, she didn't hear the loud ring.

But a something that sounded like 'rriiiinnnnggg' woke Serena up at about ten in the morning. She sleepily opened her eyes and picked up the phone lazily. Just like last night. "Hello?"

"Hi -- Serena --" Serena groaned at the deep voice bouncing in her ear drums. Her heart started beating faster.

"It's so early . . . what do you want, Darien?" Serena groaned as she struggled to keep her eyes open. It was so early . . . for her anyway.

"Why'd you cut off in the middle of my sentence and hung up?" he asked.

Serena rolled her eyes sleepily. "It was past one o'clock in the morning," she said sarcatstically. "I need some sleep you know. And people don't usually call me that late."

"Oh. Sorry." Darien apologized. "I forgot. It's been so long . . ."

"Yeah it has." Serena agreed automatically. The words just poured out of her mouth! Get a hold of yourself! Serena scolded herself. She tried keeping her eyes off the photos on her wall: Darien and her. And just Darien.

"Why won't you give me another chance, Sere?" he asked suddenly.

Yeah, why? she asked herself. But then scolded herself for such a thought. You can't forget what he's done! she kept reminding herself. "Because."

"You won't even let us be friends, Serena! What the heck is wrong with you?" Serena was startled . . . he actually shouted. . . the first time. . . in front of her (okay, so not quite in front of her).

Serena was silent. She didn't know what in the world to say. How to reply. She didn't quite want to hurt his feelings but soon she'd have to let it out. . . 

"You should know --" Serena managed. And she did mean what she said. She expected him to know. 

On their third date, in K-Mart he had really himiliated her. Not only that, but he also acted as if nothing bad was done. After their fourth date, he had called her very late and her parents caught her. She was grounded fortwo whole weeks from any phone calls and dates. That was when she finally broke up with him. Of course, she wasso mad she didn't even make sense when she accused him and shouted at him. So he just didn't get what she was trying to say exactly. He was a twelfth grader, way smarter than her, and she thought he should go out with girls that are at least in eleventh grade. It's not that she accused him for going out with tenth graders or even nineth graders.

"I'll know when you'd tell me." He calmed down a bit. "Come on, what in the world is the matter with going out with me again?" She heard a long sigh. It sounded like a frustrated one to her. "If you tell me, I'm going to try to not make the same mistake. . . "

"No . . . just forget it." She whispered and hung up. But immidiatly after she hung the phone, it rang again, making her pick it up again. 

"Why do you always hang up like that?" Darien asked. 

Serena wanted herself to sound furious but she did not succeed. Maybe that would make him leave me alone, she thought. "Listen, Darien. Please, just leave me alone. I don't want to go out with you again. Y -you've ruined my friendship, you've humiliated me, you caused my parents to ground me. What else is there?"

There was no response on the other line. The silence was killing her, deafening her. "So just stop calling me . . . Okay?"

"You're right." Darien confessed. "I really should quit calling you like that. I'm sorry, Sere . . . But if you ever change your mind, please gimme a call." His voice was soft and soothing, making Serena feel sleepy all over again. "Heh, I guess I'm just too obsessed with ya. Well, see ya. Bye. . ." The both of them hung up.

To tell the truth, Serena actually wanted Darien to keep bothering her about getting back together. She was really thinking forward to agreeing when she'd get enough strength and quit being such a coward. He was not like that at all -- calling her, and Molly with those kind of questions. He must've really liked her. Yet, she knew that there were a lot of other girls in the school that were better than her. Why would he wanna choose her? She thought of him as just too cute and cool -- anyone would love to go out with him . . . except her. Well, unless telling the truth, her true feelings for him; which were totally negative on the inside of what she let out on the outside.

She sighed and decided to get dressed and go downstairs. Changing from her dark red silky pj's (if you really wanna call them that) to a long tee shirt and short shorts she slipped into the second floor bathroom. Quickly but throuroughly she brushed her teeth. She decided to take a bath in the evening. She just wasn't in the mood at the moment.

After that, she hopped down the stairs, finding her parents eating breakfast. 

"Morning Mom, Dad!" She greeted, showing her white teeth. "So what's for breakfast today?"

"French toast. . . " her mother replied, serving her father some while he was reading the newspaper. They look normal, Serena thought, but they aren't . . . And she did not consider that though a mean thought.

"Ohh." She replied. French toast wasn't quite her fave. . . But oh well. She'd put up with that. "Umm, can I have ice cream instead?" Serena asked innocently.

"Oh alright." Her mother agreed reluctantly. "You started eating more ice cream, Serena, I'm getting worried about you. Ice cream for breakfast, ice cream for supper. . . "

"Oh don't worry." Serena gave her a fake smile. Her mother did look worried. Serena could see wrinkles on her forehead. Her mother had long wavy blonde hair and bangs at the sides. She was a homemaker, homewife more properly. Serena's father had broad forehead, straight nose and short brown hair. He wore old scary fashioned-type glasses most of the time. Serena had long since decided she'd never wear glasses! Her parents would just have to put up with her having contacts. She had absolutely no idea of why her parents hated contacts so much! It was a new invention and great one too. She'd find herself more confident around her parents if her father wouldn't wear those large glasses!

"You're so spoiled!" Her mother said, smiling. She walked over to the fridge and opened it. Then she pulled out Serena's favorite ice cream and handed it to her. "Here."

Whatever. . . Serena thought at her mother's 'you're so spoiled' comment. They don't know what spoiled means, poor parents, so far from reality . . . She gave a slight laugh. Her parents had no reaction so she figured they hadn't heard her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the ice cream pack. "Thanks."

"We're gonna be leaving soon, honey, alright?" Her mom asked.

They're treating me like a baby! Serena's mind wailed. I so hate that!! I wish I could live on my own.

"Alright." She rolled her eyes again. Man oh man! How she hated that! She was in tenth grade, ready to take care of herself. "When are ya leaving?"

"As soon as your daddy finishes his breakfast." Her mother answered, looking at Serena's father. 

"Done!" He said, putting down his newspaper. He seemed to always be so attached to books, newspapers, and about anything that could be read. "Ready, hon?"

"Sure am."

Serena looked at her parents. Not mentioning of their weirdness, they were so happy together, Serena thought. How a bad thought could be replaced by a good one just like that, she thought. I wish I'd have someone as close, Serena thought. 

"Okies, Mom, Dad, time for work now." Serena smiled and started pushing them toward the door. "See ya!"

The two laughed as they grabbed their coats. "You're -- woah!" Her dad started but never finished his sentence when Serena had already pushed the door open and pushed them outside, handing them their coats and boots. 

"Phew. . ." Serena sighed as she shut the door behind them. Just leave me alone, she thought, It's so embarrassing to have such parents.

Serena quickly ran to the nearest phone and picked it up. While punching in the numbers in the wireless phone, she hurried and packed the ice cream back into the fridge. "Hi, umm, is Katy there?" She paused, waiting until Katy would get on the phone; while waiting she heard her brother shout her name. 

"Hi."

"Hi, it's me, Serena." 

"Hey. What's up, girl?" Katy said in her preppy voice.

"Oh n m, got rid of my parents just secs ago." Serena replied, walking up the stairs, skipping one step after another. 

"Ohh lucky. Mine are still here." Katy sighed.

"Well then come on over!" Serena giggled. "Just hurry."

"Okay. See ya in a few." The added, "I'm gonna pleade on my knees if they won't allow me. . . lol."

"Okies, see ya!" Serena clicked a buttons which ended the conversation is no moment. She watched television until she realized she was not at all ready. Already about twenty minutes passed. Katy should be here any moment now! Serena's mind exclaimed. Quickly looking through her clothes, Serena tried to find something casual; not too cool, not too casual, not too preppy, not too sleazy.

Suddenly, there was a ring; someone at the door. "Coming!" Serena shouted, grabbing the outfit she had in her hand and quickly switching it with the one she had on before. Of course, she fell a hundred times before she actually pulled everything on, trying to hurry and dressing standing on the floor wasn't so easy. She basically skipped three steps while running down her stairs. There was another ring and another. "Coming!" She shouted again, by the door at last. She opened it, panting a little.

She was startled. Her eyes were wide and her mouth formed a small O, ready to say something but, like always, nothing came out. Just thin, transparent, hot air. She held the door, her mouth trembling, trying to pronounce something. . . Why in the world would he come here?!


	2. Chapter Two: Love Can Hurt

*More Than Friends*

Chapter 2

by sg

"Hi." He said, stepping closer.

"David, how'd you find out my address?" Serena asked, startled by the sudden appearance of him.

"A friend." He replied, his eyes piercing into hers. 

"Why . . . are you here?" Serena asked, blinking and turning away. He shouldn't be here! she thought. If my parents ever find out, I'm dead! Now how am I supposed to get rid of him without hurting his feelings? 

"I came to see you, of course." David answered, showing his white teeth. Serena sighed and turned to look at him. "You mind?" He asked, stepping further into the house.

Serena didn't know what to answer. If she'd say yes, she'd hurt his feelings. He was sensitive enough for that t happen. But if she would let him in, not only will Katie find out, but her parents too! She put a hand in front of him, blocking his way. "You do mind?" 

"Umm. . . " Her mind was thinking, while a car was driving by. The next moment, she found David's hand resting on her cheeck, bringing her face forward, close to her lips. She felt his hot breath on her face. But before he reached his goal, Serena jerked away, running into the house. Oh no, she thought, if I'm correct, that was Darien driving in that car! If he saw us . . . oh no . . . 

"S -sorry." David whispered. Serena was too lost in her own thoughts she didn't quite hear what he said. She turned around.

"Y -you gotta go, bye!" Serena said, closing the door right in front of him. Suddenly, she didn't care if she hurt his feelings or not; as long as Darien hadn't seen them like that, she would be fine. Otherwise, she wouldn't forgive herself. 

She had that crush on him ever since seventh grade; then it slowly grew more into love, only she's been too scared to ask him if he liked her or something because if he'd say no, she'd probably . . . die. So she kept it a secret from him for three whole years. Now she was so attached to him, she didn't feel any love for anyone else (but her parents, of course; there's gotta be some kind of love for them). Now that she knew he liked her, she had no idea what to do because she had said she hated him ever since they met.

Serena quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed the phone. She punched in seven numbers then waited until she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Katie, you still there?" Serena asked hastily.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I haven't le -- "

"It's alright, you don't have to." Serena cut her friend off. "On the other thought, I'd really like to be alone."

"Okay . . . are you alright?" Katie asked, worry showing through her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Serena gave a fake laugh. If she would have to fake that laugh forever, she'd rather die! she thought. "See you later." 

After that, she punched in another number, which she had memorized three years ago. "Uh, hi?"

"Serena?"

"How'd you know?"

"Heh, I'd know your voice anywhere." He replied, giving a giggle.

"Umm, Darien, umm --" Serena started, but was cut off by Darien.

"What? You wanna tell me how your first kiss felt like? Sorry, I don't wanna know."

"No!" Serena exclaimed, unaware of how loud she was. "I never kissed him!"

"Are you saying I need glasses or something?" Darien replied. "I don't wanna know. 'Bye."

"Wait --" But there was a click and the tone returned. Great, she thought.

Darien, driving in his car, put the cellphone back down. Why would she call me? he wondered. But he already knew the answer to his question.

"Okay." Serena took a deep breath and picked up the phone. It was still early, about seven o'clock in the morning. Her parents were normally gone and she was home alone. She dialed the seven numbers carefully, slowly. Closing her eyes, she brought it up to her ear.

It rung a few times, then there was a voice on the other line; a tired voice.

"H -h -hi." Serena managed. She was stiff! Her throwt was dry!

"What do you want, Serena?" He spat.

"Darien, I -I wanted to ask if . . . well, if I could . . . come over? Or . . . . " Serena asked. She felt dizzy. She was at Darien's apartment just once before, but she could still remember the address and the road perfectly. 

"Why?"

"We seriously need to talk." 

"Well talk."

"Not through the phone." Serena begged, "Please?"

"Do you know the way here?" He asked, sighing deeply. 

"Umm. . . I don't have the car at the moment." She replied, unsure if he would pick her up or let her walk. 

"Well, why don't I drive over?"

"Umm . . . " She thought for a moment. Her parents just left about thirty minutes ago and shouldn't be back until that night. She didn't care so much if Darien came over. Just as long as the guy is Darien. "O -okay. Just -- talk. Right?"

"Well, if that's what you want."

"Alright. I'll be waiting. 'Bye." She hung up. Her voice been a whisper ever since she picked up that phone! She was so nervous and unsure. But they really needed to talk. A talk that shouldn't be disturbed.

"'Bye."

Now what? When he'd be here, she thought, what will I say? How will we start the talk? What will happen? What will it lead to? How will we end up at the end? What will change and what will stay the same? What am I going to say? What am I going to talk to him about?

Did I make a mistake?

No, she couldn't make a mistake. Anything with Darien isn't a mistake, she thought. But she'd have to see what would she say to him.

"First of all, calm down." Serena instructed herself after finding something casual to wear. She was walking down the staird after there was a ring at the door.

She opened it. "Hi." He walked in. If he felt same about her, she thought, how did he feel after seeing her almost lip -to -lip with a guy he didn't even know? "Thanks. Thanks for coming. Sit down in the living room, please. I'll be right there."

Darien walked into the big room he thought was the living room. There, he sat down on the couch. The television was on, and some kind of show was blarring out of it. Serena came hurrying in.

"Do . . . you want a drink or something?" She asked, feeling a little more sure about the whole thing.

"I came here to talk, not to drink." That was kind of cold, she thought. 

"Oh . . . okay." She sat down beside him slowly. 

"So what is it?"

"Be more serious would you?!" Serena exclaimed, raising her voice. "I'm nervous about the whole thing! And you're not helping!"

"Sorry." Darien's voice softened. "Alright, what did you want to talk about?"

"Us." She replied, taking a breath and sending it deep into her lungs.

"Alright. What about 'us'?" 

"Well . . . " Serena hadn't had the time to think about what she would actually say and how she would do it. 

"Is it about . . . lesse . . . us going out, feelings, etcetra?" He asked, smiling at her, trying to keep his giggling to himself.

"Not funny!" She burst herself. "Anyway . . . . "

"Listening. . . . " 

"Stop!" Serena shouted, not laughing nor smiling anymore. She groaned and stood up. "Just forget it! Get out." She pointed at the door which he obviously didn't see because it was behind the living room door. "Go. I shouldn't have called at all!"

Darien raised himself off the couch reluctantly. "Don't hate me for this," he chuckled then looked at her. "but I'll ask again: will you go out with me? Wait -- "

How could she say yes after all those things she said?

He continued, "just forget all the bad things that happened with y -- us, alright? Please?" 

Serena felt uneasy. Now what? Okay, she told herself, "Alright."

"Alright as in you will goout with me?" Darien said, that same expression not leaving his face. Serena nodded her head slowly, with a decision of better not looking at him. "Thanks," He said, took two steps towards her, brought his hand to cup her cheek and gently kissed her. It was Serena's first kiss, which she did not want to end. But Darien ended it reluctantly and left with no other word. 

As soon as the door was closed, Serena flet dizzy at what just happened: she had enough strength to even let him come over! Usually she was as shy as. . . as who knows what. She let her body fall onto the couch; then she hugged herself and squealed happily, not only from what had happened, but also from her first kiss.

Early Monday morning Serena was awaken by her mother's shouts from downstairs for her to get up. She was so obsessed with Darien last night, she went to bed very late for a school night -- or more correctly, for her parents who allowed her to be up no later than midnight on weekends. Ten p. m. was for the school days. But Serena always stayed up later than that . . . secretly, of course.

Serena reluctantly removed her blanket and walked over to the bathroom. The good thing was that there were two bathrooms, one downstairs and one upstairs so Serena wouldn't have to go all the way downstairs. There she took a quick cold shower, brushed her teeth and hair which she kept dry, changed her clothes, put on a little makeup, and hopped down the stairs, almost fully awake. 

"'Morning, Mom, Dad."

"Good morning, Serena," Her mother replied. Her father replied with groans that were supposed to be a morning greeting beneathe that Monday newspaper.

Serena walked over to her locker after chatting with her friends which became an every day thing. She opened it and grabbed some books for the next few periods. 

She was startled by the noise made by someone hitting against a locker near hers, she almost shut her locker on her fingers. "God, don't scare me like that!" She sighed, seeing Darien by her locker. Then she looked at him suspiciously. "Since when did you start stopping by my locker?"

"Since now." He replied nonchalantly. 

"Well, I have to go to class." Serena replied, still trying to get used to him coming up to her locker . . . every day? "So, see ya."

"Ohh come on, class starts in five minutes." Darien said, catching her hand and pulling her back towards him. "You're not gonna sit in that boring classroom for five minutes?" It was more of a statement than a question. 

"Well, I could always try!" She replied, certainly joking.

"Le -- " He was cut off by a blonde guy who stood right next to him already. "Hey, Andrew!"

"Hey, Dar, who's the girl?" Andrew asked. "This is the tenth grade wing, don't you know? Ours is on the third floor."

"Andrew, I know!" Darien replied through clenched teeth. "Anyway, this is Serena." He changed back to his normal tone.

"Hi." She replied calmly. 

"So what kind of a friend is she, Darien?" Andrew put an arm around Darien's shoulders for a prop.

"Tell you later," He shook Andrew's arm off. Then spoke in a whisper, "Shut up and leave." He gave Andrew his evil look. 

And just like that, Andrew left. "Just like a pet," Darien laughed, loking back at his best friend.

"So, what was that?"

"Oh nothing. I gotta get back to my wing or else I'll be late. See ya." Darien left, trotting down the aisle full of tenth grade students.

"Okay . . . . "

The next six classes were extremely boring. The next and last class was P.E., where she would obviously meet up with Darien since they're in the same class. She changed into her gym clothing and walked into the gym nonchalantly where she was surprised by her two friends, Mina and Lita.

"Hi!!" They squealed at once. 

"I heard about you and Darien." Mina said, smiling at Serena. "So, tell us."

"H -how'd you know?" 

"Ohh. . . .school rumours." Lita replied, shaking her head.

"Excuse me!" Came a growl behind Serena. Then a 'wait!' of a male voice.

"Oh s- sorry." Serena said, letting a girl with long, dark hair through, who was walking with . . . Darien? "H- hey, Darien."

"Oh hi, Serena." Darien replied, pulling away from the girl.

"Who's that?" The girl made a face, while looking up and down Serena. 

"Oh, this is Serena." Darien replied. No need to say more, he decided. "Serena, this is Raye."

"Hi." Serena said, but Raye totally ignored her. She walked passed her, trying to drag Darien behind. In a corner she stopped and started talking with him. It looked like a serious talk, Serena thought, but she couldn't hear them very well except their voices.

"Is that 'Serena' the girl who everyone's talking about?" Raye asked sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Darien replied, showing fake perplexion on his face. 

Raye scowled. "I heard you're going out with her, Darien." 

Great, he thought. He had nothing to say on that comment. But there was a question he could ask. "You jealous, Raye?"

Raye looked at Serena, her eyes searching her. Serena was watching the two still, even after Lita and Mina left out of boredness. What are they talking about? Serena wondered. Why is she looking at me like that? If that Raye is the Raye everyone talks about, than I don't even wanna see that bitch. 

"No. What did you find in her anyway?" Raye replied, focusing her eyes back on Darien after Serena left.

"Raye, listen. I already told you that I don't wanna go out with -- " Darien started but Raye walked away, in the direction of Serena.

Serena saw Raye approaching. What does she want from me? Serena asked herself a question that would be answered.

"Listen, you slut, what are you doing with Darien, because he's more than a boyfriend to me. You hop from guy to guy, and I see you already hopped from lil' tenth grade schoolboys to seniors?" With that and a scrunched up face, Raye left, surprised to see that Darien was no where to be seen.

Did she say she was his . . . girlfriend? Serena's face showed confusion.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey. 

I tried to explain better in this fanfiction of mine, BUT YOU STILL WERE LAZY ENOIGH TO NOT TO READ EVERYTHING!

I've received a lot of reviews saying something like, "i thought she hated him but then she doesn't?" Puh-LEASE! Read!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ READ READ! Pay attention to what I write about her feelings! I mentioned that more than once!!!!!!! GRRRRRR.......you better not get me mad or else I'll discontinue this!

Later.

SG


	4. Yes another note

SORRY BUT I CANNOT CONTINUE THIS JUST YET. ALL MY READERS ARE WAITING FOR A NEW CHAPTER AND I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME. I MIGHT ALSO DISCONTINUE WITH ALL MY STORIES BECAUSE OF STUDIES AND BEING TOO BUSY WITH THAT. SORRY. GIMME MORE ENCOURAGEMENTS AND I MIGHT UPDATE! 


End file.
